Mike Cast Fanfiction
by dracoizumi
Summary: When Mike, Ray and Gavin are getting ready for Michael' and Lindsay's engagement party, something happens that will change the three friends forever. [ MikeCast - Achievement Hunter - Internet Box Podcast ] Mike/Ray/Gavin SLASH


**Working Title: "Naw, Let's Just Do It." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these men, they are adults, and this most likely will occur at some point in the future. Male/Male sexual scenario. Ray/Mike/Gavin**

"Come on out Mike, you've been in there a half hour!" Gavin shouted, banging on the door Mike was behind.

Mike whimpered and unlocked the door. "I'm scared!".

"Don't be a bloody ponce, let's have a look!" Gavin laughed, and opened the bathroom door. He took a final swig of his beer and placed it on the bathroom counter.

Mike was standing in the middle of Ray's bathroom in a pair of black leather chaps. They hugged his small hips well, and didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Not bad!" Gavin smiled, "Well, let's go to the party then!" and grabbed Mike's arm, pulling him in the direction of the door.

"NO!" Mike shouted, and tried to pull his arm away. "There isn't any material, in the back!" Mike lowered his hands behind his back where Gavin had assumed his bare ass was showing.

Gavin laughed even harder. "This is brilliant! I need another beer."

While Gavin hurried out to get another drink, Mike sat down on the bath ledge.

"COLD!" Mike whimpered, and stood back up.

"Uhhh, Mike?" There was a tapping behind the wall.

"Ya?" Mike answered the voice, it was Ray of course, who was in his own bedroom.

"Did your outfit come with bottoms?" Ray asked nonchalantly.

"Ya, but I'm missing a top." Mike answered.

"You want to come in here for a minute?" Ray asked.

Mike realized he didn't give a fuck anymore, everyone was going to see his bare butt whether he wanted them too or not, and headed over to Ray's room. Opening the door, Mike stopped and stared at the image before him. Ray was wearing a tan leather vest, sitting loosely on his shoulders. The vest was open and Mike could say Ray's Caucasian chest between the leather. Mike swallowed hard, and then realized, that was -all- Ray was wearing. Mike flushed red and his eyes widened.

"Where are your pants Ray?!" Mike couldn't help but look below Ray's waistline and he blushed even harder.

"YOLO right?" Ray said, and he noticed that Mike's pants were getting increasingly tighter in the crotch. "Looks like you're not a dirty straight after all!" he added, a smile on his face.

Mike was confused, and with the blood rushing away from his flushed cheeks to his crotch it was hard to think of what Ray was saying.

"Uhhh." Mike managed to say, and turned around to leave the room.

"Damn." Ray said, still with that soft voice, that made Mike stop.

For a moment he forgot, but now he realized that Ray was staring at his bare ass. Mike turned back around and saw Ray moving closer to him, and he couldn't help but notice that Ray was, interested, physically. Mike's mind began to race again and before he got to think of anything coherent he felt a firm hand on his left ass cheek.

"Where are you going?" Ray whispered. Mike jumped, not realizing that Ray's mouth was so close to his ear.

"I, uhh." Mike began to try and think again, and tried to turn around to face Ray.

Ray now had Mike right where he wanted him. He grabbed him by the ass and pulled him in close. Mike's eyes fluttered shut, his body obviously taking control of what he wants. Ray placed his lips right next to Mike's ear, and pulled their bodies together that their chests were touching.

"Like what you saw?" Ray asked in a husky voice.

Mike swallowed and shivered, his cock reacting to Ray's words. Ray could feel exactly Mike's reaction and thrusted slightly against him. Mike moaned. Ray laughed teasingly and then pushed Mike hard against the bedroom wall. Mike felt Ray's lips crashing against his own, and he awkwardly stood still, his hands down at his sides. Ray pulled away quickly and looked at Mike before kissing him hard again, this time, Mike responded. Mike opened his mouth a little so he could deepen the kiss and he couldn't help but moan again. He slowly lifted his hands up and placed them on Ray's waist, kissing him harder. Ray thrusted toward Mike again and this time a moan escaped his own lips, and parted away from Mike.

"I don't know what I'm-" Mike started to say, and Ray silenced him with another kiss, and started to walk both of them backwards and on to Ray's bed.

Mike fell on top of Ray and broke away from the kiss to look over him. Ray's skin was flushed, and his hard cock was pressing hard against Mike's stomach. Mike had never seen anything more beautiful. His arms trembled and he landed back on top of Ray.

"Sorry I-" Mike started again, and Ray just laughed and groped Mike's ass once more.

After hearing a squeak from the small boy's lips, Ray sat up and looked at Mike, grabbing his hand. Mike let his hand be led and before he realized it, his hand was slowly pumping Ray's hard cock. Ray's eyes fluttered and he moaned. Mike couldn't believe what was happening. A few hours ago he didn't know he wanted this, but now it was all he wanted. Mike leaned in and kissed Ray again, knowing he couldn't be rejected at this point, and gripped Ray's cock harder. Ray's hands drifted away from helping Mike and began to try to undress the younger boy. Mike pulled back from the kiss and let Ray brush his hand across his tight black leather concealed cock, moaning slightly,

"You've seen me, now let me see you." Ray breathed into Mike's ear, licking his earlobe and beginning to kiss down his neck.

Mike had never been in so much pleasure in his entire life. He shifted his position and let Ray take off the black leather chaps. As the fabric was pulled down, Mike's cock sprang free, pre-cum already soaking the tip. Ray licked his lips and began to lower himself toward the hot flesh. Ray licked the tip lightly, causing Mike to shiver and moan. Ray smiled and lowered his entire mouth over Mike's length. Mike fell back on to the bed, unable to keep himself up. Getting lost in the idea that Ray was sucking his aching cock, it was too much to handle, Mike knew he wouldn't be able to last.

"Wait, Ray, I-" Mike breathed out. Ray sucked in, swirling his tongue around before letting Mike's cock free, with a pop.

Ray looked up at Mike, his lips wet, it drove Mike wild. He was about to do something he never thought he would ever do. He sat up again and took Ray's cock in his hand, keeping his eyes locked with his Hispanic boy. Mike closed his eyes and then tried to imitate what Ray had just done to himself, and licked the tip softly. Ray placed his hands on Mike's shoulders for support, and helped lower Mike over his entire cock. Mike choked at first, but wanted to please his friend he tried to relax and began to bob his head up and down.

"Ya, just like that." Ray groaned, encouraging Mike along.

Mike became a little more confident and moved his position so he was fully between Ray's legs.

Gavin had been sitting in the Kitchen, sipping the beer he had left Mike to get. He looked at his watch and realized it had been some time since he heard anything from Mike, or Ray. Getting off his stool, and sturdying himself, Gavin headed down the hall toward the bathroom. Peeking his head in and seeing no one, he walked a few steps more and noticed Ray's bedroom door half open. Gavin was about to shout and knock on the door when he heard a strange noise. Curious, Gavin looked through the opening and he could not believe what he saw. Ray leaned against the headboard as Mike was between his legs, his ass in the air, this time without any clothes on at all. Gavin's John Thomas began to swell in his jeans. Gavin took another swig of his beer before putting it on the closest table and rushed back to the erotic scene. Gavin, already a little drunk, and very turned on, began to rub himself through his jeans. When Mike began to moan with Ray, Gavin couldn't handle the tightness anymore and began to undo his pants. Shuffling down his boxers, he slowly started to pump his British manhood. Mike had popped his head up and kissed Ray hard on the lips, Ray must have been biting Mike's lips, because Mike was whimpering. Pulling away from the rough kiss, Mike scooted back down Ray's body, kissing his chest before working on his cock again. Gavin's breath begins to pick up as he pumps his cock harder, this was so incredibly hot, he had to see more. Trying to get a better look, Gavin leaned against the door. The door swung open a little more and with his pants around his ankles and his hand working on his cock, he stumbled forward. The door swung open all the way with a thud and Gavin fell forward on to his knees. Ray's eyes shoot open at the sound and he sees a half dressed Gavin on the floor.

"Welp!" Ray says, raising his arms in the air, it comes out more as a moan as Mike chokes down Ray's entire length.

"Well lads." Gavin said, getting to his feet.

Mike has pulled away from Ray at this point and turned to face Gavin, his face flushed and his breath raggid.

"Dude your John Thomas is huge!" Mike said in awe, mouth open.

Gavin smirked and stepped out of his pants that were around his ankles.

"Watching you two. Nothing has gotten my nob harder." Gavin admitted, walking over to the bed clumsily.

Ray laughed, and looked down at Mike, who look frightened, then back up at Gavin who was now hovering over him.

"Well, you going to join us or what?" Ray asked teasingly, lifting Gavin's shirt off to reveal his extremely hairy chest.

"Mike, lay down the way you were before, I want to try something." Gavin said. Mike began to move and Gavin grabbed his hips roughly, helping him into position with his ass in the air. "Ya, just like that." He said, licking his fingers.

Mike became really nervous. He has just sucked his first cook, and now it looked like now he was going to be subject to something he only dreamed of. Ray grabbed Mike's head and pulled him towards his cock again. Mike licked and sucked up the side and began to use one hand to fondle Ray's balls. Ray moaned loudly, encouraging him. Gavin placed a wet finger on Mike's tight hole. Mike jumped at the touch, excited and nervous at the same time. Gavin slipped on digit into the tight space and moved it slowly in and out, letting Mike get used to the size. Mike moaned onto Ray's cock, causing Ray to moan himself. This was too hot, so much was happening so fast. Mike began to feel a little good feeling Gavin moving around inside of him. Gavin was already prepping a second finger well gently stroking his own cock.

"Just got to tease it a little." Gavin said seductively, and then lowered his head to Mike's pink entrance, and flicked his tongue over it.

Mike popped his head up from Ray. "No, what are you-" Mike began to protest, attempting to wiggle away from the British boy.

"You want to spank me for being bad or will you let me continue?" Gavin suggested, and Ray kissed Mike's neck, kissing his collar bone and back up to his lips.

Mike shivered and scrunches his eyes closed as Gavin inserted his tounge into Mike's ass.

"Such a brilliant tight ass." Gavin growled, and then moved back, rubbing his spit on his massive length.

"Fuck Mike, I'm so close." Ray moaned, thrusting himself into Mike's throat.

Gavin placed the tip of his cock at Mike's enterance. "Are you ready?"

"My body is ready. Fuck me Gavin." Mike moaned, pulling away from Ray's cock, not wanting Ray to cum inside his mouth.

Ray moved around and decided to take advantage of the open position Gavin was in. Ray smacked Gavin hard on the ass and then bit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch you bugger, I will fuck your tight ass after if you continue with that!" Gavin shouted.

"Let me watch you fuck him." Ray said. Giving Gavin a kiss on the lips.

Mike put his head down and took a deep breath, ready for his virginity to be taken by the sexiest man at Achievement Hunter. He even got an award by site user Nycole. Gavin slipped the tip of his large cock into Mike's tight ass and teased the whole slightly, letting Mike get used to his girth. Mike shuddered as he felt his asshole widening. It was painful but he knew it would get better. Gavin slipped further in stopped. Mike winced and let out a large breath.

"Okay, do it." Mike whimpered. Ray loved watching Mike be so vulnerable, and he could tell that Gavin was loving it too. Gavin began to slowly pull out of the tight hole again and then slowly back in. "More." Mike said, trying not to let tears build.

Gavin thrusted harder this time, hitting something inside Mike that made his eyes shoot open.

"Oh Celestia!" Mike moaned.

Gavin took this as a good sign and began to start a slow and hard pass, fucking Mike's tight ass. Ray had been kissing Gavin's neck and rubbing his thick chest hair while Gavin had been preparing Mike, and now felt a little left out of the pleasure. Ray went back in front of Mike, who was now on his hands and knees, moaning and panting. Ray kissed Mike hard, biting his lip and growling.

"Suck my cock some more." Ray begged, and lowered Mike's head onto his cock once more.

"Mmmfph." Mike said, moaning onto Ray's hard length. He was being fucked from both ends now, and it felt so good. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, but he didn't want to be the first to cum.

"Oh bullocks, I don't think I can hold out much longer, your ass is so tight." Gavin said through gritted teeth, thrusting harder into Mike's ass. He slapped Mike's ass and threw his head back in pleasure. Mike winced and his teeth gritted on Ray's cock.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Ray said, his breathing turning into panting. "Do that again." He growled.

Mike didn't want to hurt his friend but hearing Ray breath like that, he swallowed as much of Ray's cock as he could and then slowly pulled his head up, letting his teeth brush up the shaft while one hand groped his balls. Mike couldn't hold himself up any longer, his small arms shaking as his body came closer to climax.

"Yes, uhhhhhhhh." Ray moaned loudly, and before Mike could even attempt to move away, Ray was spilling his seed into Mike's mouth. Mike coughed, tasting the salty cum and grimaced. After swallowing what was in his mouth he realized it wasn't as bad as he always feared. He continued to swallow the final shots of Ray's orgasm and felt his own building in his loins. Ray's softening cock popped out of Mike's mouth and he gripped the sheets hard, now overwhelmed with pleasure. He tried to hold on.

"Oh fuck, oh, oh, Oh no, no, no!" Mike moaned loudly, and came all over Ray's bed, falling onto his chest, his arms unable to support him anymore.

"Tease it, teasseee it." Gavin groaned, thrusting one more hard time and filling Mike's tight asshole with his salty goodness. Knowing he would crush Mike, he propped himself up on his arms, and just sat there, breathing heavily his eyes fluttering shut. Gavin opened his eyes again and saw himself looking at Mike's sweaty back, and his mind began to understand what had really just happened. Pulling slowly out of Mike, he heard Mike groan.

"Uhh." Mike said. He was shaking and tried to lay down. It felt weird to not have Gavin's hard length inside of him, it still felt so stretched, and very wet.

"Fuck, that was incredible." Ray said, laying down beside Mike.

"Aren't we supposed to be going out to a party?" Gavin asked, yawning.

"Guys, what just happened." Mike said, suddenly afraid. "Are we gay?" His voice cracked.

"Well, you are now a full boy Mike, congratulations." Ray said, chuckling to himself.

Mike closed his eyes and then was whapped in the face with a pillow.

"What are we going to say to Michael and Lindsay about being late?" Mike whimpered, pulling the pillow away from his face.

"Hello?" A voice echoed down the hall. Mike, Gavin and Ray sat up quickly and looked at each other. Caleb. They forgot that he was going to be the one driving them to the party. He must have come in to the house when no one was answering their phone.

"Uh, one second!" Ray yelled, throwing his vest on, and attempting to find a pair of pants.

It was too late, Caleb was standing at the bedroom door and had a very puzzled look on his face.

"Not what it looks like!" Mike said to Caleb.

"I just won't ask." Caleb said, shaking his head, not being able to tear his eyes away from the scene. Gavin was naked on his back, propped up on his elbows. Mike had his assless chaps on backwards and his t-shirt on, and Ray had only managed to get his vest around his dick.

Caleb shut the door and walked back down the hall to the front door, chuckling to himself. He was SO going to be telling everyone about this.

End.

By: Draco Izumi (Sam Walls)

Special Thanks to Tina Dayton

Addition support from Riley and John and Jack.


End file.
